Feelings
by Vana Saints
Summary: His touch. His scent. His actions. Three things that can make a girl fall in love. Nalu Oneshot.


**Please enjoy this small fic! Comments and reviews are _very much_ appreciated.**

* * *

She didn't know when she'd fallen in love with that fire freak.

All she knew was that the development was so slow that one day she just woke up and realized that she loved Natsu.

Why, she didn't know at all.

Maybe it was, quoting the cheerleaders, his _very_ cute face _and_ hot body.

She shook her head. No it wasn't that. She could sense that her feelings didn't run on a superficial level.

Maybe it was the fact that, because they started to hang out and he was popular, she became popular as well. All the girls stopped calling her a stuck-up brat who didn't appreciate money when Natsu, accidentally, blurted out she was a Heartfilia and that she'd run away from home.

It wasn't that either.

Even though all the girls wished to befriend her and thought highly of her now, she continued to refuse to hang out with them. After all, she already had her beautiful dorky friends: Levy, Cana, Erza, and Mirajane. So what good was Natsu's popularity to her in the end?

None. It was as simple as that.

Was it that fact he was the heir of Dragneel Corps.?

She nearly slapped her self silly at the thought. She was the heir of Heartfilia Corps., a company even greater than the Dragneels', and she ran away from it. She didn't need the Dragneels' money either. She could care less. All she had to do was cry back to her father who, with open arms, would recieve her unconditionally as long as his company's safe future was assured.

Lucy closed her eyes slowly. Memories came in a flood.

His warm touch.

His touch which he used to keep her warm on those raining days when she'd forget her umbrella.

That touch of his that made her so nervous and, just for a moment, make her think that he actually loved her back.

The moments he'd tease her about eating so much or how she resembled a howler monkey when she sang.

She'd feel so angry, but, eventually she'd replay the moment and laugh her head off with Natsu right beside her.

The things he did when he didn't think she was looking.

The single red rose he left on her desk when she was stuck doing classroom duties with Sting, a guy who wouldn't leave her alone, to represent how much he felt sorry for her.

How he _always_ wore the cologne that she loved the most on their Thursday Hangout Days even if he hated it with all his might.

The good-bye kisses he gave her on her forehead when he dropped her off at her apartment during the night.

And, most importantly, the fact that he hung out with her no matter what and confided in her in everything.

When he liked a girl he'd tell her and she would always give him advice, much to her own chagrin.

And when a girl he was interested in confessed. He'd accept, but say that, no matter what, his and Lucy's best friend relationship was going to stay the same.

He'd lost so many girlfriends because of that.

He never told her about the break-ups; however, in fear of Lucy blaming herself.

Lucy always confronted Natsu about it when she found out and how, because of her, he would probably never find a REAL girl.

He would laugh it off, and then out of nowhere hug her and let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyways," he'd reply in a whisper, "I'm the happiest when I'm with you."

She'd bury her face in the crook of his neck and cry as well. The happiness of being in his arms, of being more important than any girlfriend of his was so great it made her feel more guilty than anything.

Lucy smiled and realized that, what made her love Natsu so much were the ways he'd make her feel a range of emotions she'd never felt before when she lived in Acalypha with her father.

Though she didn't deny it wouldn't suffice her later on if her feelings became stronger, she didn't mind if her feelings were unrequited, or if she never even had a chance with him to start with.

However, as she discretely looked out her bedroom window and tugged on her long velvety dining dress, she saw a small ray of hope when she saw Natsu's blushing face attempting to be hidden in his muffler and his tugging on his black suit across the street.

She laughed.

After all, he was casual, not formal, and this Thursday would be much more different than any other.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

 **Please review what you guys thought about this one short drabble of mine... or one shot... Whatever you guys wanna call it㈳4㈳4㈳4 Well, this is my first drabble/oneshot of mine _and_ my first time writing for the Fairy Tail fandom... Sorry I disgraced it...㈳4 Well, please leave a review!**


End file.
